


Addiction

by AmkiTakk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, M/M, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Orihara Izaya, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmkiTakk/pseuds/AmkiTakk
Summary: "You know, I heard some people like to deal with addictions by replacing them with se—" His illegal doctor friend had began to joke, but was swiftly hit in the sternum by Celty.He considered it, though, briefly.__In which Shizuo deals with with his cigarettes addiction by replacing it with something a bit more...carnal.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Addiction

He wasn't sure when the idea came to him, really, but he knew it probably began when he told Tom absentmindedly that he'd like to stop smoking one day, but that he had a hard time doing it, feeling stressed whenever he tried.

Tom had briefly thought about the problem, then proposed a simple solution.

"Sounds like you need to find something else to distract yourself with, you know, to compensate for the sudden loss."

Shizuo had hummed contemplatively. It made sense, he supposed. Smoking was a habit for him, and suddenly not having anything to do with his hands and mouth made him feel antsy.

He tried sweets first, but while it did sort of calm him down, his hands still felt restless with nothing to do. It was only half-effective, and it left him grabbing random street signs and twisting them up just because he needed to do something with his hands.

So, sweets, they tasted good but were otherwise ineffective.

He then tried taking a pen with him to fiddle with, but it didn't bring the same satisfaction as holding a cigarette to his mouth.

Now that he thought about it, maybe it was all because of Shinra, actually.

"You know, I heard some people like to deal with addictions by replacing them with se—" His illegal doctor friend had begun to joke but was swiftly hit in the sternum by Celty, which was a good thing because hadn't she done that, Shizuo would have hit him himself and that would've surely left him with a concussion.

He considered it, though, briefly. However, he quickly gave up the idea because, well, he was the Beast of Ikebukuro. Few people were willing to get into bed with him, and even then Shizuo was quite the romantic. It felt wrong, just picking some stranger up, and asking his own friends would be too strange.

The idea stayed in the back of his mind and only resurfaced when he next fought with Izaya and finally managed to corner the flea, holding him by his wrists against the wall of some alley.

In what was surely, in hindsight, desperation, Izaya had brought their bodies together and placed his head right in the crook of Shizuo's neck, making him freeze.

"Hey, don't you think this position is fun, Shizu-chan~?" He had whispered in Shizuo's ear, the low, seductive tone combined with the leg nesting itself right between his own and just barely avoiding rubbing against his crotch giving him goosebumps.

He had grinned at Shizuo's reaction and started kissing his neck, and if it weren't for their proximity allowing him to hear Izaya's accelerated heartbeat, Shizuo would have genuinely thought Izaya was teasing him for the heck of it, as he was wont to do.

It probably was a way to ensure his survival by distracting him away from killing him, Shizuo realized much later, but at this very moment he only growled as he released the louse's wrists, feeling him tense up right before he caught him by the waist and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The surprised yelp left him with a smirk of his own as he left the dark alley with a sputtering Izaya over his shoulder and ignored the curious and wary stares while he headed home.

He also ignored the little stings he felt all over his back as Izaya repeatedly stabbed him with his switchblade.

Halfway to Shizuo's home, Izaya had given up and just laid there, an arm propped up on Shizuo's back to hold up his head, the other tapping some rhythm on Shizuo's lower back.

"I can't believe you actually took me seriously." He said, sounding almost bored. "Are you so sexually frustrated that you'd take your own enemy home?"

"Not really." Shizuo had answered without elaborating. It wasn't that he was sexually frustrated, just frustrated in general because of withdrawal. Using sex to cope like Shinra had suggested, while it had made him horribly embarrassed while the doctor initially said it, didn't seem like such a bad idea. Shizuo never had much of a libido, a combination of self-imposed social isolation and just who he was as a person making it almost null, but why not, he thought.

With anyone else, he would have been reluctant, but this was the louse. What better person to try this on than someone he usually wants to bash into a wall? It would help him deal not only with withdrawal, but anger towards the flea as well, all of it in a non-destructive manner.

Two birds, one stone.

Satisfied by his own logical explanation, Shizuo continued walking towards his destination with a smile. Izaya, meanwhile, was undergoing an internal crisis.

'Shit shit shit crap crap crap!' Were his eloquent thoughts. What was he supposed to do now? He had only wanted to distract (and perhaps annoy) the beast long enough to escape from his clutches, but now there he was, thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and unable to escape from the monster's casual and immovable grip. Honestly, that strength was ridiculous.

But the worst of it was that he was actually...sort of excited about it. Shizuo had always been good-looking, objectively speaking, and that strength was probably amazing in bed, and Izaya was adventurous enough to be willing to try to bed him, but, well, that left him with one minor issue.

The blonde had no idea what he looked like under his clothes, now, did he? After all, the only people who knew were few and far in between. His family, Shinra, Namie, Mikage, and probably Shiki and Kine as well (he had never told the Yakuza and ex-informant, not seeing the point, but he had a feeling they had guessed it on their own from knowing him for so long).

He could probably say he had changed his mind, and Shizuo would probably let him go, because the ex-bartender may be a monster, but he wasn't a rapist. However, that was the thing. Now that the opportunity was there, Izaya wanted to try it. He would never mention it to anyone, but the image of being thrown into bed and taken like an animal was very, very arousing to him and made him tingly all over, but especially in his nether regions. It was one of his most common fantasies when touching himself and just thinking about it made him blush and tense. A squeeze on his thigh showed that the reaction hadn't gone unnoticed.

He had no more time to panic because suddenly they were in the (thankfully empty) hallway leading to Shizuo's apartment, and he could hear the rustle of keys and a door opening as they entered, Shizuo still not putting Izaya down. It was a mercy, as while Shizuo took off his shoes and Izaya's one-handed, Izaya had time to school his expression into one of indifference.

'Oh, fuck it', he decided. Izaya was going to go through with it, and if things went south...well, he still had his knives and poisonous words. He wasn't a coward ("Debatable", Shinra would say), he was going to do it. He was going to have sex with Heiwajima Shizuo or die trying (well, hopefully he wouldn't die, but the point still stood).

He saw a door close behind Shizuo (and thus, in front of himself, because the beast still hadn't let him down) and suddenly he was deposited on a futon surprisingly gently, all things considered.

He didn't even have time to make a teasing comment that Shizuo immediately climbed on him and kissed him, earning a muffled gasp of surprise. It was clearly inexperienced, their lips touching awkwardly, so Izaya took Shizuo's jaw in hand and tilted their heads just right to deepen the kiss. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the sweet kiss.

It was... uncomfortably romantic, Izaya thought, but it sure felt nice, so he indulged in the kiss, letting his hands wander to pet soft, messy blonde hair and feeling rough hands caress his face then move to push down his coat to his shoulders.

With renewed confidence after a successful kiss, Shizuo followed his instincts and let his tongue wander right into Izaya's mouth, causing the raven to moan as he ravished him with his mouth alone.

The coat was off now, laying right there under Izaya. Shizuo tried bringing their bodies closer, and Izaya welcomed him by spreading his legs, their crotches now almost touching but not quite.

With one last kiss, Shizuo left Izaya's now red lips alone, letting him catch his breath as he descended to his neck, replicating the kisses Izaya had left on his own earlier. Izaya tilted his head away to allow him better access and sighed when Shizuo switched from peppering small kisses all over his neck to licking, then sucking it, leaving at first only pink marks, then brighter red ones that would surely end up becoming impressive hickeys when one particularly strong suck earned him a small moan and hands tightening around his scalp. He growled and moved one of his hands to roam under Izaya's shirt on his stomach, the other moving to cradle Izaya's head.

Izaya's previous worries were completely forgotten thanks to the amazing kissing, but immediately crashed back on him when Shizuo's wandering fingers brushed against fabric under his shirt and froze. Izaya tensed as Shizuo released his head and instead placed his hand beside it to hold himself up. He looked down at the hand he had under Izaya's shirt and pushed it up some more to lift the shirt completely. Izaya let him, looking to the side with what he hoped was an indifferent expression.

The shirt went up, and Izaya lifted his arms to help Shizuo take it off. Underneath was a black fabric covering his chest. Shizuo looked at it with an unreadable expression, then looked back up to Izaya, who was still avoiding his gaze, cheeks red and breathing uneven.

"Can I?" He asked.

"... Huh?" Was Izaya's very intelligent response.

Shizuo gestured down to the black binder, and Izaya paused, then nodded slowly. Warm fingers immediately slid under it, swiftly and carefully removing it and exposing small breasts. 'Well, there it is,' Izaya thought, 'What now?'

He observed Shizuo silently as he appeared to be thinking about something.

He gently placed a hand on each breast and started... massaging them. Izaya was completely baffled.

"What are you doing...?" Izaya asked, terribly confused about the blonde's unexpected reaction.

Shizuo tilted his head to the side, giving Izaya the sudden mental image of a curious puppy.

"You're always wearing that thing, aren't you? So they'd hurt, wouldn't they?" Though it sounded like a question, it was more of a statement, an observation.

"Not if I don't keep it on too long." Izaya justified.

"And do you? Not keep it on too long?"

Izaya looked away from Shizuo's inquisitive and illegally cute face.

"Depends." Izaya said vaguely. Shizuo went back to massaging his chest in response and, sure, it felt nice, but now that he wasn't being rejected like he'd expected, it was like a switch flipped in his head and, well...he wanted to get to the sex, now. He was horny, damn it!

"Shizu-chan~!" He whined, getting a reflexive 'Don't call me that' in answer. "Get to it already! Fuck me!" And he absolutely didn't care if he sounded desperate, because he was. He wanted to be fucked into a mattress right there, right now, not get a breast massage! (No matter how nice it felt. Perhaps he would ask for one later if Shizuo was still up to it...)

For the first time since they found themselves in Shizuo's bed, the blonde's cheeks turned red at the bold demand. He coughed in embarrassment, but let Izaya's chest go and instead went to quickly remove his own jacket and bloodied shirt, not taking his time like he did when undressing Izaya. He heard an appreciative whistle and saw Izaya look at his toned chest and abs with interest.

He reached for Izaya's pants, unfastening his belt and opening the button and fly, then swiftly removed it, Izaya making the task easier by lifting his hips. Without ceremony, Shizuo removed his own pants, batting Izaya's wandering hands away and earning an impatient huff in response.

They were now both in their underwear, Shizuo's showing an obvious bulge, while Izaya's was flat, though on closer inspection he could see the black cloth (seriously, did this guy ever wear any other color?) had a significantly darker spot. He touched the spot with a finger, and, sure enough, if Izaya's shaky breath wasn't proof enough of his arousal, the very clear wetness he could feel there was. He rubbed him through his underwear, then caught both of Izaya's legs, brought their crotches together, and ground down. The answer was instantaneous, Izaya's legs around him shook, and they both groaned at the sensation.

They ground against each other, Shizuo frowning in concentration, trying to find the perfect spot by trying various angles and rhythms. The irregular pace was maddening to Izaya, making him alternate between pleasure and frustration, until a particular thrust made his body jolt and then he saw nothing but stars, Shizuo insisting on stimulating mercilessly this specific spot over and over.

'Crap', Izaya thought, 'If this keeps on...', and then his thoughts went blank as his entire body tensed, Shizuo not stopping for even one second and accompanying him through his orgasm. Shizuo groaned because 'Damn, the louse looks good like that', and watched with rapt attention the change in expression, the closed eyes and open mouth, a shaky breath escaping it, not quite a moan.

His eyes darkened with barely contained lust. He was going to make the louse moan and hopefully even cry, he decided.

When he felt Izaya's legs gradually relax, he let them go and stepped away from between them, admiring his work. Izaya's hair was messy, his neck covered with hickeys. His breathing was evening out, and he finally opened an eye to look, a lazy smile on his face.

"What, done already?" He breathed. "I recall asking you to fuck me, didn't I? Or did your protozoan brain forget?"

He was obviously trying to rile Shizuo up, but the blonde only answered him with a smug grin.

"No way, and you? Done already? You came pretty quickly." He teased back. Izaya quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Well, I happen to have been born with the wonderful ability to have multiple orgasms, so..." he lifted one leg to put it on Shizuo's shoulder "Get to work, won't you, Shizu-chan~?"

Oh, he certainly was going to use that ability. Shizuo smirked. 'Just you wait, flea.' He thought.

He removed Izaya's underwear, dropped it on the ground with the rest of their clothes, save Izaya's coat, which he still was lying on, and put both of his legs on his shoulders. Izaya expected him to finally get to it and fuck him into the mattress like he wanted, instead Shizuo brought his head closer to his crotch and promptly went to work, putting his tongue over his now exposed and swollen clit.

"Oh." Well, Izaya could surely deal with being eaten out. As long as he got another orgasm of it then he didn't care if the beast wanted to take his time.

Shizuo swirled his tongue around the sensitive clit, causing Izaya to let out a few cut-off moans. 'Better, but not it quite yet.' Shizuo thought.

He moved his tongue to Izaya's entrance, licking around it without entering. He heard another impatient huff and smirked.

Teasing Izaya sexually was definitely leagues more entertaining than trying to hit him with vending machines. On top of it, he didn't have to listen to Izaya's ridiculous monologues either, the raven seemingly trying his best not to let out too many sounds and failing at it the more Shizuo teased him.

He finally inserted his tongue in Izaya's twitching, wet hole and felt a hand grab his hair to put him deeper. He obliged, using his tongue to penetrate and explore Izaya's insides. He guessed he was doing a satisfactory job because the hand on his head started caressing his hair appreciatively.

No sound could be heard in the bedroom aside from heavy breathing and wet slurping sounds. Shizuo removed his tongue, replacing it with a finger as he went back to sucking on the pink clit. Izaya seemed to have more and more trouble keeping quiet, but he held on stubbornly, even when a second finger joined the first in the relaxed hole, scissoring and pumping in and out.

Once again, Shizuo tried different rhythms and angles, paying close attention in Izaya's reactions until a particular curl of his fingers earned him a sudden clenching around his fingers and a high-pitched, barely audible moan.

'Gotcha.' He smiled around the nub he kept sucking on, upping the pace of his fingers and curling them each and every time they passed that one spot that would make Izaya jolt and his breath hitch.

He kept his fingers pumping in and out of Izaya, refusing to leave his clit alone and gradually upped the pace even through Izaya suddenly tensing and pulling on his hair as he let out a yelp. His back arched off the bed, but Shizuo still kept going, seeing firsthand the pleasure building all over his trembling body. He felt a sudden excess of wetness around his fingers but only stopped pumping when Izaya fell back down on the bed, legs shaking. He removed his mouth and fingers from Izaya's nether regions, and the first thing he noticed was a large wet spot on the coat Izaya was lying on. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, finding it wet with what was probably the same substance.

He licked it to see what it tasted like.

'Yep, definitely what I thought.' He didn't expect himself to manage that feat, but it appeared he'd made the flea squirt. Well, that certainly did a tremendous boost to his ego. He smiled smugly.

He sat back fully, observing the blissed out louse in his bed. He definitely preferred him like that, quiet and docile, feeling too good to bother with masks and games. Yes, this flea he could definitely deal with, he thought. He hadn't even come once, yet he felt so much more satisfied than whenever they went on a chase for hours on end. There, he felt the kind of satisfaction you would get after a good workout, but here he felt like he had won.

And he would keep on winning, he thought as he finally took off his own underwear, freeing the straining erection from its cloth prison.

He was already dripping with pre-cum, and used his hand to spread it and the remains of Izaya's orgasm along the shaft, using them as makeshift lube. He did have lotion in his nightstand, but considering how wet and loose Izaya presently was, he felt it probably wouldn’t be necessary.

"What the fuck." He heard a shaky voice say.

He looked back to Izaya and found red eyes staring at his member with a mix of surprise and anticipation.

Shizuo blushed with self-consciousness.

"What."

"I should have expected a monster having a monster dick. What the fuck." Izaya was both scared and excited to have that thing inside him. Would it even fit? Sure, he could fit all his toys inside himself, including the ridiculously big ones by that one American brand, so it'd probably fit, but this wasn't a toy. This was a real dick, and it was huge.

Welp, Izaya wasn't a coward ("Again, debatable" Shinra would say), so even if he was shaky and slightly overstimulated, he was going to have that thing destroy him from the inside, and he was going to love it if he didn't pass out or have his pelvis broken by the brute's probably violent thrusts.

Just how he liked it.

Shizuo relaxed when he realized Izaya's reaction was far from negative, and placed himself once again between his welcoming legs, taking his shaft and rubbing it against Izaya, not entering him and teasing his hypersensitive clit. Izaya whined.

"Are you trying to kill me by sexual torture? Come on, enough of that, fuck me already!" He demanded, seemingly having enough of the constant teasing, no matter how much pleasure it brought him.

"No." Shizuo said, continuing his slow rubbing.

Izaya sputtered. "No? What do you mean, 'no'?!"

Ah, how Shizuo loved to see the flea so expressive and bratty.

"I said, I'm not going to fuck you." He said with a smile and got his face right next to Izaya's, then whispered in his ear right as he entered him all at once, "I'm going to make love to you."

Izaya's answering cry, borne out of both pleasure and surprise, was absolutely delicious.  _ This _ , this was what Shizuo wanted to hear.

Izaya clung to his shoulders with a strength that would have strangled a weaker man, and Shizuo slowly pulled out, then plunged back inside Izaya, making sure on the way to hit the spot he had found earlier with his fingers. He kept repeating the movement, pulling out slowly, then snapping back in just the right way, earning himself wonderful gasps and moans, as well as red marks joining the already mostly healed stab wounds on his back from Izaya's fingers digging into his back.

He held their bodies close, the only parts ever separating being their hips when Shizuo would pull out, keeping his hands to cradle Izaya's head and lower back, peppering kisses all over the raven's already marked neck in between groans of pleasure.

He moved to kiss Izaya's lips again and felt the trembling breath as his own. He sped up his pace, feeling close to coming with each thrust, and growled as Izaya moaned in his mouth.

Tears were starting to build under Izaya's eyes from all the stimulation his body was getting. His legs were shaking so much he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. He could gradually feel himself reach his climax, Shizuo seemingly not that far behind, if the not faster, but stronger slamming of his hips against Izaya's was any sign.

Once more, he felt his whole body tense, except this time both his vision and mind went completely blank, overwhelmed by raw pleasure.

Shizuo kept his pace. He felt Izaya's insides cling to his dick and snapped his hips a few more times before stilling completely and emptying himself inside Izaya with a deep growl.

The waves of pleasure passed through the both of them until finally they both released a breath they didn't realize they were holding and collapsed together. They both breathed heavily, faces flushed. Shizuo briefly flipped them so as to not crush the flea to death, then laid there, relaxing. Izaya had passed out from the pleasure and seemed perfectly content to lay there for the rest of the night.

Shizuo, meanwhile, appeared to be in no hurry to pull out, and fell asleep soon after.

And, well, if they woke up and had some more sex multiple times during the night, the only people to know were themselves and perhaps Shizuo's neighbors.

"You look better." Tom had commented one day on their lunch break, smoking a cigarette of his own while Shizuo slurped peacefully on an extremely sugary milkshake, not even tempted by the smell of smoke. "Both the cigarettes and the temper, I mean."

"Ah, yeah. I got some tips from... a friend." He explained vaguely.

"Huh, maybe I should get that friend to give me some tips too, if I ever want to stop." Tom laughed, and Shizuo smiled at him.

He'd have to thank Shinra for the great idea.

Meanwhile, in Shinjuku, a certain secretary was suddenly finding her boss to be unusually agreeable and even...pleasant to be around, though he came home with a limp from time to time.

It was creepy, she decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Izaya owns Bad Dragon dildos, you can't stop me.
> 
> Also I like having Izaya be eaten out, and you can't stop me from that either.


End file.
